Les aubes sont mortes
by Redfoxline
Summary: La succession des jours forme une vie. Mais la vie ne le concerne plus, il n'existe que dans un jour sans fin. Car les aubes sont mortes. Clack, oneshot.


**Les aubes sont mortes**

Reconnaissance de dette: "Citez vos sources" qu'y disent à l'école. Alors, Squarenix (alias Dieu) et toute son équipe marketing (qui nous enseignent les préceptes de notre culte vénéré)

Note d'anecdote (ou quelque chose du genre): "Masi qu'est-ce qu'elle a, elle nous fait une dépression mémé?" allez-vous très certainement vous demander. Non mais il pleut, ma frangine vient de mettre les voiles dans son appart' (donc bibi devient le seul bébé à chouchouter à la maison) et puis j'ai plein de boulot à faire. Alors voilà, un truc pondu exprès pour faire pleurer dans les chaumières! XD

Pour tous ceux que ça intéresseraient, l'idée m'est venue en écoutant une chanson merveilleuse-splendide-incontournable (aucune mention à rayer merci!). Il s'agit de _"Les aubes sont mortes"_ de l'album _La république des métérores_ d'Indochine.

En ce moment j'ai la sale manie de faire plein de références à ce groupe dans mes fics...

Comment ça, le fanatisme est une maladie?

Sur ce, bonne lecture!^^

* * *

Il n'avait pas appris à lire l'heure sur une horloge. Du moins, pas la toute première fois. La faible pile qui alimentait celle de la cuisine avait lâché peu avant qu'il ne rentre à l'école. Sa mère, elle calculait le temps en regardait le ciel bleu qui s'étendait au-dessus des toits de tuiles. Elle avait ce don, sa mère, de vivre les choses et de comprendre ce qui l'entourait. Comme un sixième sens, un cadeau inné, d'avancer dans la vie en harmonie avec le reste du monde. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que les habitants du village ne la détestaient pas trop.

Puisqu'il n'avait pas pu apprendre dès le départ à lire sur des aiguilles et que le ciel ne lui murmurait pas le temps qui s'écoulait, sa mère avait déterré le sablier enfoui dans les méandres du buffet de la salle à manger. Un sablier grand comme la main, avec une armature en bois lazuré, semblable à ceux des magiciens des contes d'enfants. Elle lui avait montré comment les grains filaient en avalanche au travers du minuscule gouffre et ce qu'ils représentaient à l'échelle temporelle. Elle lui avait appris à compter, à se repérer grâce à cette poussière. Quand il était entré en classe supérieure elle avait acheté une nouvelle horloge.

Pourtant le sable était resté pour lui l'image symbolique du temps. Le désert était son éternité, passé, futur et présent réunis. Il aimait cet endroit car là seulement, il pouvait se permettre de mélanger ses souvenirs. De se rappeler sans honte, plonger dans l'océan de sa mémoire sans perdre pied. Bien que cela n'empêche pas la douleur de revenir, encore et encore, envahir son monde intemporel.

Le sable avait investi son lieu de culte personnel. Lentement les grains s'étaient accumulés autour de la base de la lame plantée dans le sol. Qui eut crut que le désert eut tant avancé sur la colline, en si peu de temps?

Cloud se pencha, s'accroupit devant la Buster Sword et dégagea doucement l'acier de sa prison naturelle. Depuis qu'elle veillait sur la vallée elle avait bien changé. Rouillée, blafarde et de plus en plus inclinée. Ce qui ne retenait pas une incroyable aura de force et de magnificience de s'en échapper. Sans aucun doute cette force dissimulée lui venait de ses anciens proriétaires, morts pour la liberté, l'honneur et les rêves.

Le jeune homme se redressa et observa de nouveau l'arme qu'il avait lui-même soulevée. Il avait pourtant les épaules larges mais elles étaient bien trop frêles pour supporter une telle lumière. Lui, il n'avait plus rien à offrir à l'Histoire des Héros. Il n'était rien qu'un homme qui s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, un homme qui avait rencontré les plus grands sans pour autant devenir quelqu'un capable d'apporter un souffle bienfaiteur aux semblables qui l'entouraient. Pas comme lui, eux.

Cloud, ex-recrue du Soldat, ex-test expérimental, ex-sauveur de la planète, avait été un grand amateur de lumière.

Cela ne tenait pas que de la clarté fascinante des étoiles et de la lune, ni des couleurs lumineuses du soleil couchant. Il appréciait la lumière que générait les autres. Les gens. La vie.

Autrefois, quand Zack courait dans les couloirs de la Shinra pour le rattraper et l'enlacer, le reconnaissant sous son casque de Soldat (il s'était toujours demandé comment se produisait ce miracle), il aimait sentir la bonne humeur illuminer les murs gris des barraquements. Quand Zack parvenait à le faire rire, usant de jeux de mots stupides, d'anecdotes amusantes ou de mimiques enfantines, il était sous le charme de ces petites étincelles de joie qui faisaient briller son quotidien monotone. Quand Zack lui saisissait la main dans la rue, ignorant le regard appuyés des passants, ou qu'il embrassait tendrement ses lèvres gercées, Cloud adorait littéralement l'aube qui naissait entre leurs deux poitrines.

Et le temps avait filé comme la terre blonde entre ses doigts. Il n'y avait plus la paume chaude de Zack contre la sienne mais le métal glacé de l'épée. Plus son rire traversant le ciel mais le silence d'une absence trop longtemps vécue. Plus le sourire heureux mais l'image floue d'un visage mémorisé.

Et si Zack avait périt, s'il n'était devenu qu'un souvenir aigre-doux sous la crinière blonde, Cloud ne se considérait lui-même comme n'étant plus tout à fait réel. Zack ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il serait son héritage vivant? Le témoin de son existence? Les témoins, l'héritage, ...tout cela n'était que le symbole mort d'une ancienne vie. Non, lui non plus n'était plus vivant.

Il caressa la lame comme on caresse le visage de son amant avant de s'écarter de quelques pas pour la voir perdue dans son paysage. Oui, la Buster Sword semblait tout simplement toujours avoir eut cette place au milieu de la nature, tel une fleur d'acier poussant à flanc de montagne.

Une sonnerie stridente retentit soudain, brisant à grands coups de réalité sa mémoire mélodramatique. Surpris, il sortit l'appareil de sa poche et le fixa tout comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. L'écran lumineux affichait le nom du bar où il vivait. L'idée de renouer le contact avec sa vie actuelle ne l'enchantait guère mais il dût s'y résoudre: il ne supportait pas d'imaginer un des enfants, inquiet, tenter de l'appeler et ne pas recevoir de réponse. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs que pour eux qu'il faisait un tel effort.

"Cloud?"

La voix fluette de Denzel souriait au travers du combiné.

"Est-ce que tu rentres bientôt Cloud? Tu as promis d'être là pour mon anniversaire."

"Bien sûr." répondit-il armé d'une fausse assurance. "Je ne suis pas très loin de la ville. Je me mets en route tout de suite."

Il raccrocha et déposa un léger baiser sur le métal froid.

Il fallait avancer même quand aucune lumière ne subsistait.

Avancer alors que les aubes sont mortes.

* * *

Une envie de me massacrer?

Une envie de me dire que je ne suis qu'une malade mentale à enfermer au plus vite?

Une envie de manger du chocolat, peut-être?

Le bouton de reviews est là pour vous! ^^


End file.
